


Yuta-kun : Nozomi x Fanservice

by kickers17



Series: Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Dealing with Emotions, Fanservice, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kurosawa and Tsuge camraderie, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nozomi liking the drama, Rokkaku display's of bromance making people jealous, unintentional rifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: Ohayo, minna! My name is Rokkaku Yuta.I know that I should be focusing on becoming the best salesman in the company, but right now, I need to worry about White Day! Because for the first time in my life...I will give a honmei-choco.I will give a home-made choco...to a man. More specifically, I will give it to senpai.Rokkaku is here to create chaos when he misinterpreted Nozomi's reaction.Main part of the Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun series.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa Yuichi & Tsuge Masato, Rokkaku Yuta & Wataya Minato (friendship), Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Series: Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Two Times Rokkaku made Tsuge Offended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to the main story of the Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun series. This is a multi-chap, but not that long. It will deal with jealousy issues, communicating their misunderstandings and angst (I think it's light. but I digress). There will be a lot of misunderstandings, especially for Kurosawa and Tsuge, hence the camraderie. Rated for curse words, and of course sexual content.

Ohayo, minna! My name is Rokkaku Yuta.

I know that I should be focusing on becoming the best salesman in the company, but right now, I need to worry about White Day! Because for the first time in my life..I will give a honmei-choco (home-made chocolate).

I will give a home-made choco...to a man. More specifically, I will give it to senpai. 

It all started when Fujisaki-san gave me 3 giri-chocos (obligation chocolates) for Valentine’s Day. 

> _ "Thank you for your choco Fujisaki-san! I can’t believe you gave me 3 of these!”  _

I thought that she may have feelings for me, but then I found out she ships Adachi and Kurosawa together, even though those two are platonic friends!

> _ “Ahhh, I’m right. Two boys together are really just the best!” Nozomi sighed, not realizing that Rokkaku had faltered when he was about to pat her shoulder to ask if she was okay. _

I thought it was just Adachi and Kurosawa, but turns out she was a Fujoshi that also ships Minato and Tsuge. 

> _ “So...ganbare! And good luck in your love!” Nozomi whispered, but her words could clearly be heard by Rokkaku.  _

So, in return, I’m going to reply to Fujisaki-san’s giri-choco with a honmei fanservice. There’s only one reason why I received 3 chocos instead of 1; Fujisaki-san clearly sees me as an ikemen alongside with Adachi-senpai and Kurosawa-senpai. So, I’m going to give her some bromance skinship with senpais to make her happy! 

“That’s the most cluster-fucked plan I have ever heard,” Minato mumbled as he sipped his drink. 

I might even do it with Minato, but Tsuge looks so pathetic when he’s jealous...and I don’t want to deal with a sulky Minato again.

“Don’t even think about it, you asshat. Tsuge-san is not pathetic. He’s cute! If you try to be lovey-dovey with me just to give fanservice to Fujisaki-san, I’m going to tell on you to Tsuge-san!” Minato warned as he inched further away. 

“And don’t do that to Adachi-san too, or Kurosawa-san will kill you,”

“Hahaha, baka Minato! They’ll be okay with it, since we’re all friends,” Rokkaku guffawed as he patted Minato’s back extra hard. “Isn’t it like me and you giving each other bro-hugs?” he added as he reached for Minato’s shoulders and placed his cheek near Minato’s.

“Stop it, Yuta! It’s gross,” Minato complained but laughed when Rokkaku’s hair tickled his cheeks. 

“Minato~” Rokkaku pleaded with a babyface. Though Minato did look like he was protesting, it was half-hearted, since they had been friends for a long time, and Yuta was a very touchy person. Sometimes Minato wondered if his friend knew the meaning of personal boundaries. 

“Eh?” Minato heard someone muttering from behind. He turned to look, but his movement made it such that his lips were grazing Yuta’s cheek since he turned his head in between them. 

Fuck, of course, it was Tsuge.

“EHHHH~???!! Mi,mi,Minato?! What are you doing??!!” Tsuge hollered, finger pointing towards the pair. Rokkaku released Minato. Lips pursing, he watched as Minato pushed him away to get to his boyfriend.

“Tsuge-san! It’s not what you think!” Minato insisted, glaring at Rokkaku for giving him this headache.

“K-k-k-kiss! You kissed him!” Tsuge’s eye rolled to the back of his head, and he fell on his back, dead faint.

“Tsuge-san! Tsuge-san! Yuta! Help me,” Minato fretted as he tried to lift Tsuge up.

“Pathetic,” Rokkaku mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t just stand there bastard! This is your fault! TSUGE-SAN!”

* * *

“Rokkaku, are you okay?” Adachi asked when Rokkaku sulked through lunch. Fujisaki-san had nudged him when she noticed the young man had just stared at his lunch instead of digging in as usual. Kurosawa was out for a client meeting, if not he would have surely been here to have lunch with them. 

“Minato is angry with me,” Rokkaku replied. “Tsuge-san saw me hugging Minato and he accidentally touched his lips to my cheek, and Tsuge-san overreacted!” he stabbed his rice with vengeance, remembering Minato’s curse words when he refused to help out with carrying Tsuge-san to his place. 

“Ehhhh???!! You guys kissed??!” Adachi and Fujisaki chorused, then turned around to apologize for their outburst.

“It was just a peck! We do it all the time!” Rokkaku insisted.“Isn’t this just how friends express affection?” Rokkaku insisted while reaching for Adachi to press their cheeks together. 

“Rokkaku!” Adachi resisted while trying to put some space between them. He couldn’t help but smile as he viewed Rokkaku’s childish antic of horse-playing among friends. He only had Tsuge before, a fellow introvert to base on how friends interacted with each other. Tsuge and he were not big fans of contact, but maybe that was because it was how they always were since college days. 

He had to admit though, there was something nice about the close relationship Rokkaku and Minato have. 

Rokkaku, while hugging Adachi’s shoulder, kept giving glances at Fujisaki-san, who was enjoying their pretend fight. She was giggling while trying to scold Rokkaku for being a nuisance. And that Adachi was probably not comfortable with this. Rokkaku for his part wanted to give further enjoyment by showing what happened. 

“And it wasn’t even a peck! It was more like accidental grazing like this!” Rokkaku stated. He began to turn to explain why Tsuge had misunderstood. Nozomi gasped, frozen. Some of their female colleagues were whispering behind them, all of a sudden realizing a display of affection between Rokkaku and Adachi. 

“Kawaaiii~ Adachi-kun looks so cute being hugged by Rokkaku!”

But as Rokkaku’s lips were about to touch Adachi’s cheek, a hand had slipped in between them, effectively stopping Rokkaku from giving Adachi a peck. The three occupants looked up sharply to see Kurosawa standing behind them with a (strained) grin on his face.

“Kurosawa-san!” 

“Kurosawa-san! You came back early!”

“Lunch is about to be over, so how about we quickly finish this and head back to work?” Kurosawa smoothly suggested as he slipped in between Rokkaku and Adachi. 

“Here, Adachi. I got you these famous cream puffs from the place near Mitsui,” Kurosawa cooed as he placed a nicely packed box full of goodies in front of Adachi. Adachi beamed and gave an adorable ‘thank you’ before opening the box carefully. Rokkaku returned to his place, paying close attention to Fujisaki-san. She had a look of pure wonderment on her face, clearly enjoying her lunch break so far.

_Yatta! I made her smile today!_ Rokkaku thought, finally digging into his lunch. 

_Kurosawa-kun is clearly jealous that Rokkaku-chan was about to give a peck to Adachi,_ Nozomi mused. She giggled from time to time, assuring the other occupants that she was okay. 

_ Is it just me or is Rokkaku getting closer and closer to Adachi?! Doesn’t he know that Adachi is not comfortable with close contact! Wait, but he was laughing...was Adachi…*gasp* enjoying it?! _

Kurosawa lamented. His face changed from angry to contempt to flabbergasted. 

“Kurosawa-san..are you okay?” Adachi asked as he noticed the change in expressions Kurosawa had. Kurosawa dismissed it easily, distracting his boyfriend by wiping off (imaginary) cream from the corner of his mouth. But his expression turned to annoyance when he spotted Rokkaku staring in wonder at Adachi. 

_I have to be vigilant!_ Kurosawa swore.

* * *

“Minato! Help me to make a honmei-choco,” Rokkaku whined as he followed Minato to Tsuge’s place. 

“NO! And don’t follow me you ass,” Minato tried to chase him away. “Tsuge-san is still sore about that kiss,”

“I’ll stop bugging you if you promised to help me,” Rokkaku promised. Minato rolled his eyes and tried shoving Rokkaku away as the man had draped himself onto his shoulders. He pressed the doorbell and couldn’t help but beam at the mere thought of seeing Tsuge-san and Udon. He ignored Yuta in favor of seeing his loved ones.

“And that wasn’t a kiss! THIS is a kiss,” Rokkaku protested, puckering his lips and turning Minato to look at him. Minato revolted against Rokkaku and told him to cut it out, but he had to hold Tsuge’s package so his movements were limited.

And guess who opened the door to see Rokkaku trying to kiss his boyfriend?

**Tsuge -mother fucking- Masato.**

“M-M-Mi-Minato!” Tsuge cried out, a tear visible. Minato sputtered, telling his lover that it was all a giant misunderstanding. But Tsuge was too in shock to clearly hear it. After 15 seconds of gasping for air, he rolled back to faint again.

“Tsuge-san! Daijoubu? TSUGE-SAN! Yuta, help me carry him inside,” Rokkaku tsked as he stared at Tsuge’s fallen form.

“Pathetic,”


	2. Kurosawa is angry, but he isn't

“Minato! Why is Tsuge-san here?” Rokkaku complained. They were lining up at the cashier, Tsuge insisted that the best chocolate kit was from this store. 

“Big words for someone who’s not even paying for their own purchase,” Tsuge Masato griped as he used his e-wallet to pay for the chocolate kit. “I’m here because we were supposed to go for dinner today, but Minato insisted that we helped you,”

“So he will leave us alone,” Minato grumbled. “There, take it and go away Yuta!” Minato thrust the plastic to his friend.

“Eh~ You’re coming home with me to make it right? White Day is tomorrow!” Yuta whined. He grabbed Minato’s hand outside of the shop trying to yank his friend to his place. Tsuge got jealous and tried to separate them.

“Rokkaku-kun, I’m sure the instructions on the kit will help you,” Tsuge insisted, teeth-gritting in annoyance. Rokkaku rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper to Minato. 

“Please Minato. You can even make some for Tsuge-san,” Minato paused as contemplated the offer. He did have a kit waiting at home, and he could use the extra pair of hands. He was going to do Tsuge-san’s chocolate tonight anyway. So might as well help Yuta.

“Okay, come by after I had dinner with Tsuge-san,” Minato relented. Tsuge looked like he was going to protest, but he realized that he wanted to make some for Minato too. 

But leaving Minato alone with Rokkaku? Tsuge whimpered. 

“Okay! I’ll see you at your place later okay?” Rokkaku chirped and saluted them both before disappearing into the busy road. 

* * *

“Here, Adachi,” Kurosawa placed a neatly wrapped box on top of Adachi’s table the next night. 

Adachi gave a surprised gasp over the huge grey box, with only a white ribbon to tie it shut.

“Thank you, Kurosawa-san!” Adachi shyly replied, looking around before kissing Kurosawa on the cheek. He wasted no time in opening the ribbon with his nimble fingers, inhaling sharply as the lid revealed a 25-piece chocolate treasure. The chocolates were made to look like different shapes and the colours were a pastel wonder.

“Kurosawa-san! I love it!” Adachi announced. He picked one shaped like a lego and bit into it, moaning excitedly at the explosion of blueberry flavour. After licking his fingers to get all the traces of the chocolates, Adachi looked hesitant at Kurosawa to see if he liked his present.

“Are you okay with my present?” Adachi enquired, cheeks tinting a bit pink. He learnt his lesson last time, and instead of the traditional chocolates, he opted to make one of a kind stationary for Kurosawa. Kurosawa took out his documents to show that he had already begun using the clips. Adachi cheered when he saw Kurosawa placing his clips on the papers that he wanted to work on. 

“I am very pleased to know what you feel for me, Adachi Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa husked as he kissed his boyfriend briefly. 

Adachi hummed as he broke off their kiss. “But don’t use it when you’re passing documents to others. I don’t want them to think you have a crush on them!” Adachi reminded, pouting cutely.

“Of course, I’ll keep all of it to myself,” Kurosawa assured his boyfriend. Adachi took one more piece into his mouth before packing it inside his bag. They packed their things together before heading out of the office to eat at Kurosawa’s.

“Oh, I forgot my keys, wait for me yeah?” Kurosawa asked his boyfriend, and Adachi nodded. He decided to wait outside the main doors.

“Senpai! Thank god I found you,” Rokkaku called out. Adachi turned and saw both him and Fujisaki running towards him. He vaguely remembered Rokkaku and Fujisaki heading out to buy some desserts for their clients tomorrow.

“Rokkaku! Fujisaki-san, why are you here?” Adachi asked, blinking in surprise as Rokkaku entered his immediate space. Rokkaku grinned and bent down to dig something in his bag.

“Rokkaku-chan said that he needed to give you something that was super important,” Nozomi stated, a bit curious as to why they Rokkaku couldn’t just hand them tomorrow. As soon as she finished telling Adachi why they were back, Rokkaku thrust a neatly packed box towards Adachi.

“Happy Valentines Day senpai! I want to say thank you for helping me all this time,” Rokkaku beamed, waiting for Adachi to accept his gift. Adachi and Fujisaki gasped as Adachi opened the box to reveal 9 hand-made, perfectly shaped round chocolates. 

“Rokkaku-chan...is this..?” Fujisaki stuttered, trying to decipher if what she thought was true.

“Is that honmei-choco?” Kurosawa asked when he appeared just in time to see Rokkaku gave Adachi the gift.

“Hmmm! I gave one to Minato too, because I really appreciate him as a friend, But senpai helped me soo many times, I figured I’d make some for senpai too! Senpai likes sweet things right?” Rokkaku’s eyes shone as he held onto Adachi’s hands that were occupied with the chocolates.

“Ah..hmm..ano,” Adachi tried to think of a way to politely agree to Rokkaku’s question while not offending any parties.

Namely Kurosawa.

He’s grinning, but his hands were shaking. 

“Okay, I have to go! Bye senpai! Thank you for everything, please take good care of me in the future!” Rokkaku bowed and hugged Adachi briefly, before turning to look at Fujisaki-san, who had turned pink from the display. She gave a small squeak when Adachi was squeezed against Rokkaku.

“Fujisaki-san, let me send you home?” Rokkaku requested. 

“Ahh..oo..okay,” Nozomi agreed, looking hesitant as both Adachi and Kurosawa had frozen over the gift. The pair then waved goodbye before walking away from the couple.

Adachi looked down at the chocolates, then at Kurosawa.

“Kurosawa-kun….,” Adachi whimpered. “What should I do?” Kurosawa snapped from his stupor, then looked at the chocolates. He could see that Rokkaku had spent a good amount of time making them, even if the wrapping was clumsy and the colours mismatched. But the chocolates themselves looked like they could easily pass as artisan chocolates. 

“Let’s just head home first,” Kurosawa stated, closing the box and putting it in Adachi’s backpack. Once he was done, he took Adachi’s hand and they ambled towards the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Adachi stared at Rokkaku’s chocolates placed next to Kurosawa’s. His lover was in the shower, taking a bath after a hard day at work. He was done with his shower and was clothed in his cotton pyjamas. He was half tempted to not eat Rokkaku’s chocolates, but thinking of the labour that went into making them, he felt a bit selfish if he didn’t. And they looked sooo good….

“I’ll have just one!” Adachi nodded, pumping himself up. That’s okay, right?

“You’re eating it?” Kurosawa asked from behind. 

Adachi jumped up in fright and turned to look at his lover’s blank expression. Times like these he wished he still had his powers. Kurosawa’s look could mean anything now. Last year, he wouldn't have felt anything when Kurosawa received so many honmei-chocos from their female colleagues, but this year, he felt a pang of jealousy every time he sneaked a peak at the mountains of sweet treats neatly stacked on Kurosawa’s table. When he asked Kurosawa what he did to the chocolates, his boyfriend replied that he had given it to his sister, who was a sweet lover. 

_ “Valentine’s is about the heart. I will only accept gifts from whom my heart worships. It is my vow to them,” Kurosawa had told him after he finished all of the chocolates Adachi had made. _

_ “It is my vow to you,” _

Adachi had snickered then and claimed what a romantic Kurosawa was, and he had proven it to be the case when he ate the chilli chocolates Adachi concocted last month despite his apparent distaste for spicy things. He wanted to reciprocate the gesture that was given to him, but just the thought of declining Rokkaku’s intention, even if it wasn’t romantic, was a bit too harsh for Adachi to fathom. How would Rokkaku feel if Adachi returned his chocolates tomorrow, untouched? Isn’t it like stomping on his hard work? Would it feel like Adachi didn’t even want to acknowledge Rokkaku’s attempt at being friends?

“Kurosawa-kun, what should I do?” Adachi asked. His voice sounded like a whisper, but Kurosawa heard it loud and clear.

_ Should I accept it? _

**Don’t eat it. Only accept me.**

Once again Kurosawa found himself at a crossroad. He wanted to assure Adachi it was fine, that he didn’t care if Adachi ate home-made chocolates from someone else. The chocolates weren’t even intended to convey romantic feelings anyway, so why should Adachi worry about anything? Kurosawa was aware of what Rokkaku meant when he gave the treats to his boyfriend. And he’s sure that Adachi was aware too. But the thought of sharing this day with Adachi with someone stroked green envy within him. 

But he understood why Adachi was hesitant to decide. Adachi didn’t want to crush Rokkaku’s hard work. Rokkaku’s pure intentions. Rokkaku’s attempt at deepening their friendship. But he also didn’t want to antagonize Kurosawa.

Kurosawa, who had declined so many intentions for 7 years because he wanted to stay true to his feelings. Childish Kurosawa. Petty Kurosawa. Obsessed Kurosawa.

Possessive Kurosawa.

Kurosawa sat down beside Adachi and gave a forlorn look at his lover. 

“I want you to do what you think is right,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos and bookmarked this fic. They are going to have a rift for a while, and Kurosawa and Tsuge needs to settle their emotions before deciding if they want to share their significant others with Rokkaku (hahaha). Until next time.


	3. Kurosawa and Tsuge sulked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially done with this story! Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments. There will be a sex scene in this chapter, but very vanilla-ish. Nothing hardcore. Hope to see you all again!

Adachi gave longing looks at Kurosawa as the man sat across him. It was Friday, meaning that they’ll be having a weekend tomorrow, and normally they would spend time together either on a date or at home, but Kurosawa had said that he had something to do, leaving Adachi to spend his days alone. 

He suspected it was because he decided to eat the chocolates Rokkaku gave him. Adachi stared at Rokkaku, who was busy trying to make him eat an egg roll, but Fujisaki-san had detected the somber mood and distracted Rokkaku by sharing her bento.

“Fujisaki-san! This is the best!” Rokkaku mumbled. Nozomi smiled and gave an understanding look towards Adachi and Kurosawa, figuring out that it had something to do with the honmei-choco Rokkaku had given Adachi yesterday.

She’ll have to talk to Adachi later.

* * *

“Well..I’ll see you later,” Rokkaku waved goodbye to all of them, but Fujisaki had followed him, stating that she wanted to get something in his neighborhood. Adachi smiled and waved them off, then turned silent as he stood next to his boyfriend.

“I’ll see you next Monday,” Kurosawa breathed out after some time. Adachi turned to stop him from leaving, but Kurosawa had already turned around. Adachi wondered if those chocolates were actually worth it.

* * *

Tsuge bit into his sandwich as he lamented his fortune. Minato was supposed to join him for breakfast, then he was to whisk away the young man for a theme park date. Which would then end at his apartment with a cozy dinner for two. 

But **no.**

Rokkaku had hijacked Minato once again, asking for help over his presentation on Monday. 

“He should be bothering Adachi with this!” Tsuge growled out, crunching his burger in the process. 

“Who should be bothering Adachi?” A voice asked from behind. 

“Rokka! Eh, Kurosawa-san?”

The pair end up sitting together at the burger joint, a tense silence between them. Tsuge looked at Kurosawa to see the man had eye bags under his eyes, and he even had one button mismatched. 

“Kurosawa-san, are you okay?” Tsuge asked, keeping an eye on the man.

“Rokkaku gave honmei-choco to Adachi!” Kurosawa blurted out. He then grabbed Tsuge’s hand with both of his. Tsuge sputtered when several patrons pointed out to them and whispered. A child even giggled and whispered something like ‘yaoi’ to her mother. Tsuge tried to detach his hands but was thwarted by Kurosawa’s tiger-like determination.

“Kurosawa-san! People are watching,” Tsuge whispered, then turned to the other patrons to apologize.

“How do you deal with Rokkaku stealing Minato all the time, Tsuge-san?” Kurosawa enquired. He gave Tsuge a look of wonder. “Minato and Rokkaku have been friends for a long time, so of course you would be understanding,” Kurosawa deflated and let go of Tsuge’s hand.

“But I don’t know if I can be like you, Tsuge-san! I don’t know if I can share Adachi if he and Rokkaku become good friends like Minato,” Kurosawa cried out. “I feel like there’s a monster inside, that selfishly wants to keep Adachi from becoming close to anyone else,”

“Maybe I’m just pathetic,” Kurosawa sulked. Tsuge, who had been watching his tirade, took a deep breath.

“Truth to be told, Kurosawa, I’m not okay with Rokkaku being so close to Minato. He’s clingy, crashes our dates, and kisses Minato too much,” Tsuge confessed. “The one close friends I have is Adachi, and we don’t display affection like this, so it was a shock to me at first,”

“But Minato and Rokkaku have been affectionate with each other for a long time. I think Minato finds comfort in a friend that accepts him as he is. So if I told him to stop seeing Rokkaku, isn’t it a bit selfish on my part?” Tsuge inquired. Kurosawa just gazed at Tsuge, digesting what the author was saying. 

“But don’t you feel bothered that a man is touching your boyfriend?” Kurosawa insisted.

“Of course I do!” Tsuge bit out. “It makes me sick!” Tsuge’s drink spilled as he grabbed the table. 

“But…,” He calmed himself again. “I trust Minato. What he feels for Rokkaku is just friendship. And that he loves me more than anyone,” Tsuge answered and looked at Kurosawa. 

“And if I have to stand him being touched by another man, then so be it,”

“Tsuge-san..,” Kurosawa trailed, feeling awed by Tsuge’s brave admission. He was about to reply when he noticed someone behind Tsuge.

“Tsuge-san...you would do that..for me?” Minato asked. “You would bury your hurt to make me happy?” Tsuge just then realized that Minato was there listening in on the conversation. Standing up abruptly, he bowed to Kurosawa and grabbed his lover’s hand. Kurosawa watched as the pair hastily made their exit. Tsuge’s drink was still dripping onto the floor when Kurosawa finally stood up. 

“I’m sorry, Tsuge-san. But I’m not as brave as you,” Kurosawa admitted. He then took out his phone to text Adachi and see where he was. He wasn’t as brave as Tsuge, to just sit at the sidelines without telling his boyfriend that he can’t stomach Adachi being given affection by another man, but he was brave enough to tell it to Adachi face to face. 

And hopefully they can sort it out.

* * *

Tsuge gently pushed Minato into his house and turned to shut the door. He sucked in a few calming breaths, trying to figure out what to say to Minato after the man heard him confessing that he was peeved about Rokkaku’s and Minato’s affectionate friendship. Should he just reassure Minato that he was just in the moment and that him whining about it was his way of sympathizing with Kurosawa? 

Or should he tell Minato the truth? He really felt a bit insecure about Minato’s friendship with Rokkaku?

“Minato…,” Tsuge quipped, but was stopped when arms encased him in a hug from behind. He could feel Minato placing a kiss on his back before placing his left cheek. For some time they both just stood there, in front of the door before Tsuge turned in Minato’s embrace and hugged the younger man. Tsuge kissed the top of Minato’s head, prompting the man to look up at Tsuge with starstruck eyes.

Kyun!

“Minato...if you keep looking at me like that, I don’t think there will be much talking,” Tsuge whispered, making the young man chuckled.

“Tsuge-san...I love you. Thank you for putting up with me..and Rokkaku all this while,” Minato stated, a pleased look on his features. 

“No, you are the one who put up with an awkward introvert old man,” Tsuge insisted. Minato shook his head and placed his hand on both sides of Tsuge’s face.

“I keep forgetting that you are such a shy and cute guy. That you and Adachi-san are not the touchy-feely type,” Minato smirked, making Tsuge blush. “Please don’t misunderstand how I and Yuta behave with each other, it’s platonic, I assure you,”

“I know! And I’m okay with it,” Tsuge reiterated. Minato gave him a questioning stare.

“You are?”

“Hmmmm~ Maybe not FULLY okay, but I don’t want you to be less close because I’m jealous you are being touched by another man,” Tsuge confessed. “I’ll get used to it,”

Minato didn’t hesitate before tip toeing and kissing his lover on the lips. Just as Tsuge was about to deepen the kiss, Minato pulled back and back tracked into the house. Udon gave a screech when Minato almost trampled on his tail, making Minato look down to apologize to the offending feline. When Minato looked up again, Tsuge had already crossed the threshold into his house. Following Minato.

Minato’s eyes dilated when Tsuge took off his glasses and placed them onto a shelf without breaking eye contact. He had backed up until he felt the door to Tsuge’s bedroom behind him, and just waited for Tsuge to make the first move. He secretly loved how easily riled up Tsuge is every time he initiated affection. Tsuge has a way with words, for sure. But his actions left him more exposed for Minato to read, which was a given, considering the fact that Minato dances. 

“Koibito,” Tsuge breathed out. He shed his turtleneck and loosened his belt, drinking in the sight of Minato licking his lips when he did so. Upon reaching his lover, he started to lift Minato’s overly large shirt, skimming his hand along Minato’s sides. As soon as he could see Minato’s lips through the collar, Tsuge latched on to it like a man overwhelmed by thirst, grunting when their hips met as he cornered the man against the wall. Tsuge kissed Minato languidly, throwing the shirt over his shoulder. Minato slinked his hands upwards from Tsuge’s waist to his shoulders. As soon as he got a good grip, Minato pulled Tsuge closer to him to deepen their kiss.

“I’m going to deal with you first,” Minato hummed when he broke off their kiss for air. Tsuge sucked on Minato’s jaw as his lover chuckled at being tickled. “And then, when I’m done with you..I’ll deal with Yuta,”

Tsuge seriously didn’t give a flying fuck.

* * *

  
  


Kurosawa stared at the walkway as he made his way back home. There were kids running around, zipping past him. However, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care. He kept thinking about how Tsuge seems to know what to do, and his advice has always been on point. Adachi had told him how Tsuge had talked to him that made Adachi re-think about how to approach their relationship. And thanks to that tete-a-tete, they are now together. 

Perhaps this time, it’s Kurosawa’s turn to take a piece of wisdom from Tsuge’s book. He should call Adachi to tell him that they should meet up. 

This is the best. Adachi deserves to have a good friend. Sighing loudly, he pulled out his phone and steeled his nerve. He was about to dial Adachi’s number when his phone lit up. Momentarily surprised, he looked at the caller to see that it was Adachi. He felt pleasantly surprised, but this just proves that maybe, Adachi had been thinking about it like he did. Thinking about him. An honest beam split his face as he picked up the call.

“Adachi? I was just about to call you...Listen, I’m,”

“Kurosawa-kun. Can you come to my place right now?” Adach asked. There was a sense of urgency in his voice that made Kurosawa become alert. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kurosawa checked the time and the buses nearby. He’d better take a taxi. He could hear Adachi giggled in the background. 

“No, I’m fine. I just need to see you,” at that Kurosawa visibly relaxed but hailed a taxi anyway.

“I’m on my way,”

* * *

When Kurosawa reached Adachi’s place, there were an extra pair of shoes. He tensed as he recognized those shoes.

It belonged to Rokkaku. 

He gritted his teeth and strengthened his resolve. This is it. He’s going to follow Tsuge’s advice and bare with Rokkaku’s unnecessary pawing of his boyfriend. He grabbed the doorknob but was pushed back when Rokkaku opened the door, teary eyed.

“Kurosawa-senpai!!! You are the greatest!” Rokkaku hugged him around his waist. Kurosawa sputtered as he tried to dislodge Rokkaku.

“Nani? What are you doing??!”

“I promise I will try my best to not touch Adachi-senpai unnecessarily...and I promise to tell Fujisaki-san what I was up to,” Rokkaku cried out, wiping his tears. “Thank you for putting up with me senpai! And please continue to look after me,” Rokkaku went back to hold Adachi’s hand, shook it, and received an awkward pat in return. He then gave one final look at both of them before putting on his shoes.

“See you both at work,” Rokkaku beamed and then disappeared. Kurosawa opened and shut his mouth a few times and then turned to look at Adachi. The man just smiled and moved aside to let Kurosawa in. When Kurosawa made no move, Adachi rolled his eyes and pulled him in.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa stammered. 

“You can call me Kiyoshi, after all, we are boyfriends,” Adachi expressed. Kurosawa helplessly eyeballed his boyfriend, taken aback by the sudden confession. He stalked towards Adachi, stopping right in front of the young man. 

“Is that what you told Rokkaku?” Kurosawa asked, trailing his hand along Adachi’s cheek. Adachi hummed and nodded, giving Kurosawa a sweet smile. 

“I told him that I appreciate his chocolates, but please refrain from giving me honmei-chocos anymore because my boyfriend is very jealous,” Adachi admitted. He gave a loving look towards Kurosawa, using his other hand to grasp at Kurosawa’s.

“I can’t read your mind anymore, Kurosawa-kun. Are you mad at me?” Adachi asked, eyes shining with mirth. He knew that Kurosawa was ecstatic, judging by the way his lips had curved upwards and his eyes had dilated upon seeing Adachi licking his bottom lip. Kurosawa trailed one hand on Adachi’s waist, hugging the man close. Adachi could already feel Kurosawa getting hard, and deliberately used his thigh to brush against it. 

“You don’t need magic to know that I am far from angry,” Kurosawa husked out, dropping his head to skim Adachi’s lips with his. Adachi hummed and pulled off Kurosawa’s coat, then placed his hand inside Kurosawa’s shirt. He traced his boyfriend's abs softly, enjoying the way Kurosawa’s hand clenches and relaxes against his waist. He tiptoed to fully kiss Kurosawa, making the man drop his hand to grab his ass.

They kissed languorously, enjoying the closeness. As soon as Adachi let out his tongue to shyly lap at Kurosawa’s lips, the man picked him up easily and brought him over to his bed, pinning Adachi on the bed. From there it only got more frenzied as they stripped each other off. Kurosawa pecked, bit, and licked each area of skin he uncovered, as Adachi could only moan when his hand was trapped in his shirt, courtesy of Kurosawa’s expert planning. 

“Don’t move your hands,”

“Kurosawa~!”

“Yuichi,” Kurosawa demanded, enjoying Adachi’s naked body for a millisecond before attacking the man’s nipples. 

“Ahhn! Please!” Adachi begged, parting his legs further to wrap them around Kurosawa’s waist. He tried to dislodge his hands from his shirt binding but only managed to get one free. Adachi sneaked his hand between them to grip Kurosawa’s penis and stroked it in tandem with Kurosawa attacking his chest. 

“Hayaku, Yuichi,” Adachi said. Kurosawa groaned lowly in his throat and reached for the lube under the bed. Coating his fingers generously, Kurosawa asked Adachi what he wanted to do. Giving his boyfriend an annoyed glare, Adachi used his legs to pull Kurosawa closer to his body and then guided the tip of his cock towards his entrance.

“Hayaku,” Adachi demanded again. Momentarily stunned with the bold move, Kurosawa finally plunged his fingers in first to prep his lover and consecutively suck his shoulder to stem the moan he was about to let out. Alternating between bites and licks, once he deemed Adachi was adequately prepped, he braced himself on his elbows and waited for Adachi to make his move. It was a miracle that he could last this long, with Adachi stroking him. He spent a moment just looking at his lover, in awe of how brave the man had become since they got together. 

“Thank you Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa whispered. Words were unnecessary as Adachi guided Kurosawa to penetrate him, lifting his head to kiss the man at the same time. Kurosawa groaned as Adachi pulled him in deeper with his legs, stopping when it became too much. Adachi broke free from their kiss to grunt as Kurosawa reached his limit. However, Kurosawa didn’t let him rest long. He set up a slow pace, but with enough force that the bed creaked in response.

It wasn’t long before he neared his climax and hastened the pace. Adachi panted as he too neared his end.

“I’m close,” Kurosawa bit out. He didn’t even wait for a reply as he hugged his lover close and quickened his hips. The only okay he got was from Adachi’s hand coming up to grasp at his shoulder from behind, Adachi breathless moans spurning him on before he reached his peak. Kurosawa grunted as he released inside, lips finding Adachi’s. He thrust a few times then finally rested inside, laying on top of his lover. Adachi poked him, complaining that he was too heavy. 

“SENPAI!!! I called! I forgot my keys!! Hey, senpaiiii!” Rokkaku shouted as he banged Adachi’s front door. Both Kurosawa and Adachi looked at each other before Kurosawa groaned into Adachi’s shoulder. Adachi snickered as he urged Kurosawa to answer their junior. Damn Rokkaku and his timing!

But he was fine with it, for now. 

“Oh, it was in my bag the whole time! Okay,bye!”

Maybe not.


End file.
